Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airless tire with enhanced durability achieved by suppressing damage to the spoke.
Description of Background Art
JP2008-260514A describes an airless tire, where spoke is formed by radially arranging multiple spoke plates between tread ring and hub. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.